It is known to provide a virtual reality experience in conjunction with movement, for example a roller coaster ride, so that the thrill of the ride is augmented by the virtual reality content. However, there is difficulty in synchronising the virtual reality content with the movement of the vehicle. It is possible to include location sensors or markers along a track or path upon which the vehicle travels in order that the virtual reality system is able to determine the position of the vehicle on the track, but this requires modification of the track or path to retrofit the system or increases the cost of the ride when building it. In addition, the system has to be able to detect the sensors or markers, which may also require modification of the vehicles.